


Oh... I'm a real live superhero

by Lilium_Orientalis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium_Orientalis/pseuds/Lilium_Orientalis
Summary: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's daughter. She didn't really grow up with him, but she got sucked into the disaster that is SHIELD. When this fic really starts, she just took her vitamins. Uh oh.The initial storyline is heavily based on the "Run 'Verse", though she is not dating Bucky (that could change). You could probably consider most all of that compatible with this. I am ignoring nearly everything after the Avengers split. As far as Agents of SHIELD goes, I am ignoring most of the stuff once time travel got involved.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Kudos: 22





	Oh... I'm a real live superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll Run Like We're Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771491) by [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal). 



Darcy Lewis was Tony Stark’s daughter. Yeah, yeah, I know what you’re thinking, “Tony Stark doesn’t have a daughter.” You’re right, Darcy Lewis’s dad is a man named Paul. She calls him dad and her brother, Sam, is absolutely not related to Tony Stark. Except, she is. She grew up knowing that she had two dads, her and Sam’s dad, and another one. That dad was not ready to be a father, according to her mother. She didn’t know who he was until she was nine, when she learned her father was Tony Stark. She went over to his house sometime, mostly around the holidays, built stuff with him while he taught her, but she kept it a secret. Everybody kept it a secret. She lived more-or-less normally, with the exception being that she spent a few weeks a year at Tony’s house and skipped a few (*cough* five) grades in math. 

When she was almost ready to graduate college (Poly-Sci Darcy, really) she was short a few science credits, so she went looking for an internship. At least, that was what she wanted everyone to think. She had built herself an armor of the surface-deep girl, no math or science skills to be found. Actually, she had been interested in the internship with Dr. Foster and intentionally not taken enough science in order to maintain her shallow persona. 

She went to New Mexico, met Thor, and got sucked into SHIELD. She ended up being the “SHIELD liaison to the Avengers”. Read: Avengers babysitter. It was an awkward conversation when everyone found out she was Stark’s daughter. Jane, Thor, and the other Avengers, you see, thought they had to stage an intervention.

“Darcy, you do know that Stark is twenty years older than you.” Jane looked at her shoes.

Darcy looked confused. “Duh, why wouldn’t I know that?”

“Darcy, you really should not be having...relations…with a man that much older than you.”

“What do you mean?”

Clint, in his impetus manner, said, “Why are you having sex with a man twenty years older than you? And Stark, why are you taking advantage of her?”

Darcy and Tony burst out laughing. Everyone else looked very confused and weirded out.

Tony managed to stop laughing long enough to choke out, “I guess the cat must be let out of the bag. Darcy is my daughter.” 

Life went on. Nat and Clint trained her, making sure that she was deadly in body as well as mind. SHIELD fell, leaving her to report directly to Coulson (and wasn’t that a trip). She mostly stayed out of SHIELD’s way. When the “real” SHIELD came along, she was royally pissed, but learned of everything too late to do much. She would be called in occasionally, in addition to reporting on the Avengers (and babysitting them), to do ops, but only when they were short on agents. She puttered along, at least until she was taking her vitamins (her dad insisted she take an assortment, insisting they couldn’t hurt) and turned into a husk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was probably terrible, so please give me constructive criticism in the comments. Also, I will almost certainly write more if people show that they like this with comments, kudos, or bookmarks. I will probably update a few times this month, forget about it for a year, and then delete it (that was what happened with my previous fic), but if people actually like it I will probably write more. I have no idea how long this will be, and feel free to bug me if I don't work on it for like a week.


End file.
